Soft Luxuries
by Siraxtae
Summary: Los hechos, ocurrieron, Señoría, durante el mes de Agosto del año pasado... Estábamos mi hermano y yo tomando una cerveza en un conocido bar en las afueras de la ciudad, a pié de la carretera, ocultándose en las diáfanas luz de neón que esconden un tugurio como ese en las profundidades de la nada, y transitado...


Hola, muy buenas a todos. Es la primera historia que publico aquí. Este es el principio que escribí ayer. Es muy corta porque pienso estar editándola con el paso del tiempo. Llegará un momento en el que tenga más trama y estará dividida en capítulos, pero la historia de base se fundamente en lo que está aquí previamente escrito.

**SOFT LUXURIES**

Los hechos, ocurrieron, Señoría, durante el mes de Agosto del año pasado... Estábamos mi hermano y yo tomando una cerveza en un conocido bar en las afueras de la ciudad, a pié de la carretera, ocultándose en las diáfanas luz de neón que esconden un tugurio como ese en las profundidades de la nada, y transitado... El club era muy transitado por los lugareños y, además, por algunos extranjeros que buscaban un poco de diversión al alcance de su bolsillo.

\- ¿Cuál es el nombre del club en el que estuvieron antes de acontecer los hechos? ¿Qué hacían allí?

El bar se llama Soft Luxuries. Podrá usted encontrarlo yendo en línea recta, a 200 metros de donde se abrió la investigación policial estos últimos días. Nosotros estábamos haciendo lo que ya le dije, Señoría, solamente estábamos pasando un buen rato mi hermano mayor y yo. Bebiendo y hablando de nuestras cosas, y ... Estábamos solos en aquel momento. Nadie más estaba en la barra.

\- La camarera se había ido a la cocina; y los anteriores clientes a nosotros, supongo que habrían subido al piso de arriba, o posiblemente se fueran sin que nosotros nos hubiésemos percatado. Porque, ya le repito, yo había salido de trabajar en las obras de la carretera que da entrada a la ciudad, y el bar más cercano al que ir era el Soft Luxuries... Había acordado con mi hermano que me recogiera en su viejo y oxidado Seat al salir de trabajar.

\- Entonces, usted alega que al salir de trabajar en las nuevas obras municipales, su hermano mayor lo recogió en su coche y condujo hasta el establecimiento que menciona. Hábleme sobre lo que hicieron justo después de abandonar el Soft Luxuries ...

Al salir de ese antro de mala muerte volvimos a casa. Mi hermano me dejó en el bloque de edificios que está en la manzana que recorre la plaza del ayuntamiento. Vivo allí. Aparcó justo en la puerta del edificio donde vivo, nos despedimos y salí del coche. Serían aproximadamente las diez y media. Mi mujer me preguntó de dónde venía a esas horas, que nuestra hija ya se había acostado porque mañana tenía colegio y al momento oímos a alguien petar en la puerta de nuestro piso. Una voz fuerte y autoritaria decía que abriésemos la puerta de inmediato... Nadie se esperaba que varios agentes se presentasen ante la casa de un humilde hombre en un barrio residencial. Minutos después, fui esposado y pasé la noche en comisaria.

\- De acuerdo con lo que está narrando, y según los informes policiales, a las 20:07 de la tarde su hermano y usted fueron vistos entre los arbustos de la carretera, que casualmente comunica el local donde estuvieron recientemente con el bloque de edificios donde dice vivir usted.

\- Podría, por favor, indicarme con sumo detalle, cuál fue la intención que tenían ustedes dos para husmear entre la oscuridad y soledad de la noche.

¡Solamente habíamos salido a tomar algo! En ningún momento paramos en mitad de la carretera,

y mucho menos estuvimos andando en medio de los matojos que llegan a cruzar el arcén. Eso sería de locos …

\- Comienzo a discrepar sobre sus alegaciones. Sus declaraciones son muy pobres y evita contar en detalle ante este juzgado los hechos de los cuales se les imputa, y personalmente, ese gesto me inspira desconfianza.

Señoría, en ningún momento yo he mentido. Trato de explicar lo mejor que puedo cómo sucedió todo, lo que recuerdo porque tengo imágenes muy borrosas en mi memoria. Además, estoy muy preocupado. No sé qué le ha pasado a mi hermano... Yo fui arrestado, pero de mi hermano nadie sabe nada. Parece ser que se dio a la fuga. Yo soy inocente.

\- A su hermano se le culpa de lo mismo que a usted. Nosotros no sabemos más que lo que usted pueda saber sobre su paradero. El cuerpo de la Policía, el de la Guardia Civil y los servicios de inteligencia del gobierno están rastreando en todo momento a su hermano...

\- Tenemos en conocimiento una cinta que un colaborador anónimo nos ha facilitado. Es una prueba irrefutable que tendrá mucho peso en la sentencia. Por lo que sabemos en un principio, en ella se contiene una grabación en la que aparecen usted y su hermano en mitad de la carretera, escondidos entre la estepa silvestre, pero con buena calidad de imagen y audio una serie de acciones que no nos fueron descritas de entrada.

"¡Jódete, hijo de puta!"

"Vamos a reventarte por dentro y te ahogarás en tu propia sangre, ¡cabrón!"

"Atízale, ¡atízale bien! ¡Mira cómo convulsiona y se retuerce!"

"¡Le partiste las dos piernas! ¡Pero qué cabrón eres, hermano! ¡Dale con el bate mientras lo sujeto!"

"¡Desnúdalo! Que vamos a patearle desde el pecho hasta los huevos."

"El cabrón no se deja desvestir, dale otra vez con el bate y que se caiga al suelo..."

"¡Ya está! ¡Ya ésta! Desnudo como cuando la puta de tu madre te trajo al mundo."

¡Piedad, por favor, piedad! No os he hecho nada. Ni siquiera os conozco... ¿Por qué me moléis a palos? Piedad, por …

"¡Le diste en todo el morro! ¡Le partiste el labio! ¡Dios, cómo chorrea sangre! Parece que nunca la va a echar fuera del todo..."

"Agárralo bien por las piernas, que voy a por un cuchillo..."

No, no, no...

"¡Me cago en Dios! En vez de cortarle la piel a tiras habría que cortarle la lengua... ¡Cómo grita!"

"Vamos a cortarle otra cosa, sujétalo por los brazos que las piernas se las destrocé a hostias..."

¡Por favor! Cualquier cosa antes que eso... ¡No, no, noooo!"

"Házsela comer, ¡que se coma su virilidad que acaba de perder! Jajajaja"

"No, vamos a cortarle las piernas que ya no las puede usar..."

"Písale todos los dedos, uno a uno. Luego se los amputaremos como las dos piernas".

"Hecho, pero ahora... ¿Qué más le podemos hacer a este hijo de puta?"

"Mm... Pregúntale si le apetece pasar un buen rato. Todavía hay más diversión."

¡Auh! ¡Auh! ¡Auh! ¡Qué horror, por favor, matarme ya!

"¿Te gusta, cabrón? Estás de suerte, estás gozando como la perra que eres."

"Córtale la cabeza, apenas se mueve, busquemos otro agujero por donde metérsela..."

[Finalmente degollado, uno de los dos hermanos se dirige al cadáver y le grita como si aún tuviera vida.]

"¡Sonríe hijo de puta! ¿Quién de los dos ha perdido la cabeza?"


End file.
